Descubriendo sentiminetos
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: Ritsuka tendra que pelear con Semei si es que quiere tener a Soubi a su lado. Una batalla para poteger lo suyo "Tu nombre es LOVELESS" ¿Ritsuka aquien eligues a mi o a Soubi?
1. Chapter 1: Sin Sueño

**Descubriendo sentimientos**

**Notas: **Los personajes de LOVELESS le pertenecen a Kouga Yun, yo solo los uso para fines yaoistas, este fic fue anteriormente publicado en mi cuenta ahora desaparecida "L marionette-kurobutterfly" en "Amor Yaoi" no es lucro.

**Advertencia: **Basado en el manga de Loveless, por lo que si no lo haz leido probablemente no entiendas nada. Contiene "muchos" spoilers del mismo.

**Capitulo 1: SIN SUEÑO**

¿En que momento había sucedido? ¿Cuándo se había enamorado de Soubi? ¿En que instante se había hecho adicto a su presencia? A esos fuertes, cálidos y amigables brazos que lo abrasaban, que lo hacían sentir tan tranquilo y que su corazón latiera incalculables veces.

Ritsuka no podía dormir, se movía de un lado a otro haciéndose las mismas preguntas una y otra vez mirando la pantalla de su celular alumbrando la oscura habitación esperando a que este le avisara de un nuevo mensaje o de una llamada, pero nada.

-pero que le pasa un día me hostiga con sus llamadas y otro día nada-

Todo el día Soubi no le había mandado un mensaje, y ni una sola vez le había llamado. Efectivamente hace algunos días que este no había dado señales de vida, y como era de esperarse se había enojado por no saber del mayor, y de repente se desaparecía sin dar aviso. Ya lo había hecho varias veces, no entendía su comportamiento, le decía que siempre estaría disponible para cuando él lo necesitara, y cuando no lo necesitaba siempre estaba ahí diciéndole cosas innecesarias como "te amo" un sonrojo se hizo presente.

-¿Por qué tengo que estar pensando en ese sujeto?-

Enojado por la acción que había tenido, cerro el celular y lo lanzo lo mas lejos que pudo. Cerró los ojos para tratar de olvidar y poder dormir, pero como era costumbre ya en las noches, no podía. Tenia que verlo, sentirlo cerca, sentir esas emociones que le invadían cada vez que Soubi se le acercaba. Si no lo veía, simplemente no podía conseguirlo, era una tortura; todas las noches eran una tortura.

No supo en que momento se quedo dormido. Entreabriendo los ojos pudo visualizar una figura delgada de pelo largo con gafas, era una imagen bella, cerro de nueva cuenta los ojos y cuando volvía abrirlos esa persona se encontraba a lado suyo en la cama. Podía sentir el aroma que esa persona despedía. Si, era Soubi quien estaba a su lado, al momento que lo sintió tan cerca suyo volvió a cerrar los ojos el sueño lo venció.

Podía sentir esas cálidas manos recorrer su cabello. Su cuerpo comenzó a posicionarse cerca del suyo, el calor que el cuerpo de Soubi era como un somnífero que lo obligaba a permanecer dormido en un estado de letargo, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para no sentir.

Si eso era un sueño definitivamente no quería despertar, ¿Cómo esa persona podía hacerle sentir de esa manera? Nunca se había sentido a si en su vida, incluso cuando su madre lo golpeaba, y se refugiaba en los brazos de Semei, no se sentía así.

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos escucho un susurro en su oído –te amo- Ah, esas palabras como hacían que se le erizara la piel. Su cuerpo simplemente dio un pequeño salto, nervioso y somnoliento decidió abrir un poco los ojos, al abrirlos de nueva cuenta se encontró con una resplandeciente sonrisa ¿acaso Soubi se había dado cuenta de que no estaba dormido?

-¿Soubi?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. No quería que supiera que aunque el sueño le ganaba, se percatara de que era consiente de los actos que le hacia.

Pero esa persona no dijo nada, esa brillante sonrisa no desaparecía. Sin notarlo un evidente sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas –eres muy lindo- se rompió el silencio de la habitación

Esas palabras solo hicieron que se sonrojara más –pero que dices- en un segundo Soubi se encontraba muy cerca de su cara. Al mirarlo directamente a sus ojos pudo ver su sonrojo reflejado –Soubi- las manos del mayor comenzaron a acariciar su rostro, su frente se coloco en la suya. Podía sentir el aroma que despedía sus cabellos rubios, y uno que otro tocándole el rostro.

Su corazón comenzó a latir. Incluso podía escuchar hacer *dong dong dong* se le saldría del pecho. El mayor claramente podría escucharlo. Colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Soubi se dejo llevar en un apasionado beso.

Cuando despertó en la mañana no había rastro de Soubi. Se levanto rápidamente para cerciorarse, la ventana se encontraba cerrada, la puerta de su cuarto también, así que no había salido por ella entonces ¿todo había sido un sueño? Una jugarreta que le había jugado su mente por el enorme deseo que tenía de verlo. Se enojo. ¿Como era posible que el hubiera soñado con Soubi? y peor tantito, que entrara en su cuarto a media noche a besarlo. Un sonrojo abarco su rostro nuevamente, y por inercia se llevo un dedo a sus labios

– ¿pero que estoy haciendo?-

Apresurándose para cambiarse se dirigió a la escuela. Como era costumbre Yuiko no había dejado de molestarlo con sus preguntas. En cierto modo el tiempo en que le molestaba la presencia de la chica había quedado atrás, ahora ya no le molestaba, por el contrario le agrada la idea de poder compartir el tiempo con ella y poder hacer recuerdos…recuerdos que no olvidaría fácilmente.

La campana sonó, al fin había llegado la hora de la salida. Caminado hacia la salida se encontró con Soubi, lo esperaba como todos los días, pero algo le molestaba –"este sujeto"- ¿como se atrevía aparecer después de tantos días de no verlo? Ignorándolo siguió caminando de largo, estaba muy molesto no le había hablado ni mandado ningún mensaje en esos días que no se habían visto, así que él ahora le haría pasar lo que él había sentido.

-oye Ritsuka ¿que te sucede?- Soubi le detuvo del brazo.

Volteando a verlo simplemente se decidió a decirle –como no te haz contactado conmigo supongo que era por que no querías, así que doy por hecho que no querías saber de mi- y diciendo esto ultimo se soltó del agarre.

Soubi quedo sorprendido por las palabras de Ritsuka ¿Cómo seria capas de no querer saber de él? –Ritsuka estas equivocado yo…-

-¡YA BASTA! Siempre dices lo mismo y lo único que consigues es que no deje de pensar en ti ni un solo momento ¡TE ODIO!-

-¿Ritsuka?- el mayor no pudo evitar sorprenderse de nuevo, este niño nunca dejaba de impresionarlo –lo siento- lo dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios a la cual el menor solo pudo sonrojarse.

¿Cómo era posible que con una sonrisa suya se le olvidara todo? El enojo que tenia había desaparecido por completo y solo podía verse abrazado por los fuertes brazos de Soubi.

-¿por que no llamaste?-

-por que no podía-

-¿no podías? ¿A que te refieres?- se apartó de sus brazos

–eh ido a las 7 lunas- Jalándolo nuevamente hacia él, el mayor lo abrazo con más fuerza

-¿Soubi?- en ese momento lo noto algo no se encontraba bien ¿Por qué de repente el mayor le hablaba de las 7 lunas cuando antes se negaba rotundamente a hablarle del tema? Y ¿Por qué habría ido a la escuela para combatientes? Sintió algo que le estrujaba el corazón, un sentimiento de miedo comenzó a invadirle pero ¿Por qué tenia miedo? Y sin pensarlo dos veces le correspondió el abrazo a Soubi.

-¿Ritsuka?-

-esta bien Soubi, no tienes por que seguir hablando si no quieres-

Permanecieron varios minutos abrazados hasta que decidieron irse, no se dio cuenta en que momento habían llegado al departamento de Soubi, y la verdad no le importaba, ahora solo tenia enorme deseos de querer estar con él. En alguna parte del camino las peleas contra otros luchadores había aumentado y su vida había dado un drástico giro de 360º. Tal vez todo había comenzado con el hecho de que supiera que su Aniki se encontraba con vida, de que se enterara de que Soubi solo era un remplazo, que no era el verdadero peleador de BELOVED. Cuando se entero de eso no puedo evitar sentirse feliz, realmente feliz ¿Acaso podría quedarse con Soubi? ¿Ser egoísta? Ciertamente Semei tenía ha Akame Nisei, a si que… ¿Soubi podría ser suyo?

No, no podría pertenecerle, él le pertenecía a Semei, a su hermano. Eso debería ponerlo feliz ¿no? Él debería sentirse feliz de que su Aniki estuviera con vida, y así había sido al principio pero ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? Hasta ahora él solía pensar que nadie podría remplazar a su hermano que era al único que necesitaba para encontrarse bien pero esta persona… había entrado a su vida, el mismo Semei lo había hecho a si entonces ¿Por qué ahora quería quitárselo? Por un momento Ritsuka comenzó a odiar a su hermano.

-¿Ritsuka? ¿En que tanto estas pensando?- dijo Soubi sacándolo de si mismo

-¿esta mal que quiera estar contigo?- Volteo a verlo y se lanzo hacia él

El mayor había entendido perfectamente, él también se sentía de esa manera, solo quería permanecer al lado de Ritsuka, ser suyo completamente, formar un lazo que los demás nunca pudieran destruir incluso… Semei. –No, no está mal- comenzó a agachar su cuerpo y levanto el rostro de Ritsuka. –yo siempre seré tuyo-

–Soubi- se sonrojo

Se fundieron en uno solo en un beso apasionado siendo solo separados por la falta de oxigeno. El sonrojo seguía en sus mejillas parecía que nunca desaparecería, nunca se iría mientras estuviera al lado de Soubi pero…

-"él no me pertenece"-

Son nombres totalmente diferentes "sin amor" Tal vez ese era su destino. Ser una persona sin amor, nada le pertenecía ni su madre…ni su hermano…y ahora…mucho menos Soubi.

Sus recuerdos no volvían, nunca seria la persona de hace 2 años pero desde que se encontró con grandes amigos Yuiko, Yayaoi, Natsuou, Youji incluso no le desagradaba Shinonome-Sensei y el amigo de Soubi Kaido Kio, sus recuerdos no desaparecían ya no tenia miedo de olvidar.

Lo sabia tenía miedo, miedo de que algún día Semei apareciera y le dijera a Soubi que se alejara de su lado. Tenia que hacer algo para evitar que eso sucediese. Las batallas aumentaban, ya podía oír un poco la voz de Soubi, tal vez ese lazo se estaba formando temporalmente. Como le gustaba en las batallas que Soubi se hacia llamar a si mismo como "Loveless" aunque Semei ya había aparecido, no quería volver a ver a su Aniki, hacia que el corazón le doliera. Soubi se volvía distante, cuando esos encuentros ocurrían, y no le gustaba.

Por algún motivo algo faltaba cuando abrazaba a Semei, sentía un hueco en el corazón. La sensación de seguridad se había ido, y no le gustaba como le hablaba a Soubi, ni como lo miraba. Así que ahora evitaba encontrárselo, y además ¿Cómo le diría a su madre que Semei se encontraba vivo, y que de ves en cuando lo veía? ¿Cómo reaccionaria ante eso?

-"¡nunca podría odiarte!"- con el paso del tiempo esas palabras se volvieron mentira. Tal vez no conocía a su Aniki como él pensaba. Se había dado cuenta de esa mirada de odio, de indiferentes sentimientos hacia Soubi -¿Por qué? -No entendía y otra vez no podría dormir.

NOTAS FINALES:

Hace mucho…. Pero mucho tiempo que escribí esto. Esto solo es el preludio (¿si se dice así?) de lo que vendrá, así que atentos chic s.

Estaba en mi temporada de "Solo Loveless" cuando leí el manga esto se formo en mi mente, ah aun recuerdo cuando estaba sentada frente a la compu escribiendo esto. Este capi se llama igual que el del anime "sin sueño" de ahí también me inspire, hahaha.

Bueno como mencione antes, este fic lo publique en Amor Yaoi, así que me imagino que seguirá ahí (quien sabe) por que como dije me quitaron la cuenta ahí. En fin.

Un adelanto del próximo capitulo: SIN NOMBRE

"¿Como habían llegado a tal extremo? ¿Cómo era posible que sucediese eso? No podía creer lo que veía. Semei estaba parado enfrente de él abofeteando a Soubi, y no solo eso, le gritaba que no tenía derecho de tocar a su hermano."

"-¡Ritsuka!- Semei no podía ocultar la rabia que le daba el haber sido detenido – ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes? ¡El tiene que ser castigado!-"

Espero leerlos pronto, y no se olviden de dejar comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2: Sin Nombre

Capitulo 2: Sin Nombre

¿Como habían llegado a tal extremo? ¿Cómo era posible que sucediese eso? No podía creer lo que veía. Semei estaba parado enfrente de él abofeteando a Soubi, y no solo eso, le gritaba que no tenía derecho de tocar a su hermano.

-¡DETENTE!- solo se pudo ver corriendo y agarrando la mano de su aniki para que no siguiera abofeteando a Soubi -ya no mas- las lágrimas se resbalaban de su rostro –no mas para por favor-

-¡Ritsuka!- Semei no podía ocultar la rabia que le daba el haber sido detenido – ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes? ¡El tiene que ser castigado!-

-por favor- el menor suplicaba, no quería ver eso mas –los golpes no traen nada- seguía llorando, las lágrimas no se detenían, solo se hacían mas profundas clavándose dolorosamente en su corazón, y Soubi no se movía, parecía petrificado con la mirada perdida. No había hecho nada por defenderse, solo se había dejado hacer.

Semei pareció entender, solo dio un suspiro y se agacho para estar a la altura de su pequeño hermano –ya no llores- le decía acariciando su cabello –lo siento es que no pude perdonar tal hecho ya que tu eres mi mas preciado…- no termino la frase, se detuvo en seco. Se levanto enojado, y solo se retiro del lugar no sin antes susurrarle algo a Soubi y marcharse mirándolo con odio.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, pudo notar que su aniki ya no estaba –Soubi- él seguía ahí parado en el mismo lugar sin moverse ni un milímetro -¡SOUBI!- se lanzo hacia él llorando con mas intensidad que antes, abrazándose del mayor con fuerza. Aunque este no respondía al abrazo –LO SIENTO FUE MI CULPA…LO SIENTO…LO SIEN…- fue callado, Soubi se había tirado al suelo ocultando su rostro en el pecho del pequeño.

-no digas nada, no fue tu culpa-

/Flash Back/

Ya era tarde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse el cielo se había tornado rojizo Ritsuka se encontraba caminando por las calles vacías con Soubi agarrados de la mano, comenzaba a hacer frio así que no pudo evitar temblar.

-ten ya esta refrescando podrías resfriarte- Soubi le había colocado su chamarra color beish y al hacer esto pudo notar un leve sonrojo aparecer en las mejillas del pequeño, al notarlo no pudo evitar sonreír.

-eres tan lindo- coloco una de sus manos en las mejillas de Ritsuka acercándose poco a poco a él y sorprendido se vio jalado hacia abajo.

Ritsuka lo había sujetado de la blusa que traía y besado, no podía creer que él hubiera hecho tal cosa pero sin poner objeción correspondió el beso cariñosamente. Ambos no se habían dado cuenta, pero en la esquina una persona había visto toda la escena, entrado en rabia no había soportado tal imagen y había caminado a donde los dos se encontraban.

-veo que se han hecho muy cercanos, demasiado diría yo-

Ambos reconocían esa voz, solo podía pertenecerle a una persona – ¡SEMEI!- dijeron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

-hermano ¿que haces aquí?- Soubi lo había soltado.

–semei yo…puedo explicarlo-

-Shh no digas nada, no quiero escuchar tus explicaciones sin sentido-

Soubi había cambiado drásticamente, parecía temeroso su cuerpo temblaba y ocultaba su rostro con su cabello por su cabeza agachada. Semei se había metido entre ambos quedando enfrente de su hermano y haciéndose para adelante, su cólera exploto.

-¡TU NO TIENES POR QUE TOCAR A RITSUKA DE ESA FORMA!- Y diciendo esto ultimo abofeteo a Soubi. En ese instante la noche había llegado oscureciendo todo el lugar.

/ Fin del flash back/

Ritsuka solo pudo sentir las cálidas lágrimas que mojaban su pecho. Esos sentimientos que tenía se hicieron más grandes -"solo quiero estar contigo"- se abrazaron cariñosamente inundando todo ese lugar de lágrimas.

-"Ritsuka me pertenece, creo que ya deberías saberlo"- Semei se había dado cuenta en ese leve instante en que se había agachado para consolar a su pequeño hermano. Ritsuka no quería ser tocado por él, lo odiaba por haber golpeado a Soubi, y él se había dado cuenta de eso, a la única persona que quería ahora no era a él si no a Soubi, solo a él.

Eso solo hizo que su cólera creciera ¿acaso Ritsuka estaba prefiriendo a Soubi? Pues si de eso se trataba le tendría que traer a la realidad a su pequeño hermano. Su destino era que ambos estuvieran juntos.

–Te ayudare a elegir Ritsuka-

Ritsuka lo había sentido. Ese sentimiento que creyó que nunca sentiría por Semei "ODIO" no entendía nada esas emociones que lo invadían, se hacían más complejas. Solo quería ser feliz al lado de Soubi, estar con él, y este solo deseaba poder pertenecerle. Cuando el pequeño se daba cuenta de esa sensación de querer solo ser parte de Soubi algo ocurría, algo que lo confundía mas, él no quería odiar a su hermano, ese sentimiento no le gustaba nada pero no podía evitarlo cada vez que lo veía maltratando al mayor, un hueco enorme se abría paso en su corazón y cada día que pasaba Soubi se volvía mas distante con él. No podía permitir que eso siguiera sucediendo, tendría que elegir entre su hermano o Soubi ¿pero cual elegiría? No podía quedarse con ambos.

Al fin había llegado el día en que sus sentimientos quedarían claros para él, el momento en que decidiría su futuro y lo que sucedería en él. Llovía fuertemente, una tormenta mejor dicho.

Se encontraba con Soubi parado en uno de los pasillos de la escuela para combatientes, habían sido citados por Semei quería verlos ahí y terminar con todo el enredo de una buena vez.

Todos se encontraban en los alrededores Natsuou y Youji como los zeros, Ai y Midori como BREATHLESS, querían ayudar pero Ritsuka no se los permitía.

-esta es nuestra pelea no tienen por que verse involucrados-

-pero Ritsuka ¿no somos tus amigos?- grito Youji

-vamos el tiene razón esto es solo una pelea que le concierne a ellos- lo agarro del brazo

-pero Natsuo- sin poner mas objeción comprendió esto era algo que debían arreglar Ritsuka y Soubi si es que querían estar juntos, se marcharon las cuatro personas que se encontraban en ese lugar dejándolos solos.

-¿entonces podemos ya empezar con la batalla o necesitan refuerzos para pelear?- se burlaba Nisei claramente del pequeño.

-no necesitamos a nadie para pelear- le contesto Soubi de mala manera – ¿Ritsuka estas seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?- le preguntaba preocupado el mayor

-si- fue lo único que dijo Ritsuka

- iniciando sistema de combate, doy comienzo a una batalla de hechizos- recito Nisei

-somos LOVELESS- dijo Soubi

-aceptamos nosotros somos BELOVED- contesto Nisei

La oscuridad se apodero del pasillo, los que se encontraban fuera de la batalla no podían evitar preocuparse seria una batalla difícil y mas para Ritsuka quien era quien peleaba contra su hermano.

La batalla se intensificaba Ritsuka ya estaba contenido por varias cadenas al igual que Soubi, este se preocupaba por el pequeño, parecía que no soportaría mas el ritmo de la pelea e indiscutiblemente estaban perdiendo.

-para dos personas que no comparten el mismo nombre… es inevitable que pierdan contra aquellos que tienen el mismo… este es tu final-

Soubi no podía creerlo si tan solo su nombre fuera LOVELESS si tan solo fuera el verdadero peleador de LOVELESS, pero solo era una concha en blanco a la cual le habían escrito un nombre - lo siento Ritsuka-

/ Flash back/

-¿Ritsuka que te sucede?-

-eh recibido un mensaje de Semei-

Soubi no pudo evitar poner cara de tristeza, y a la vez de miedo – ¿y que es lo que dice?-

-quiere tener una batalla con nosotros-

-¿QUE?- no podía creerlo como que quería pelear, no lo entendía ¿acaso Ritsuka no era su hermano? Entonces ¿Por qué lo hacia?

-Soubi yo… -

-¿que es lo que en verdad deseas?-

-yo quiero estar contigo-

-Ritsuka ¿estas seguro?-

-si- al final lo había decidido se había dado cuenta que esto no podría seguir así y que tarde o temprano sucedería.

/ Fin del flash back/

Soubi había envuelto en sus brazos a Ritsuka, las cadenas cada vez se hacían mas, era inevitable su derrota.

–perdóname tú a mi Soubi, yo no eh sido capaz de entender…nunca comprendí- las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos aferrándose fuertemente a Soubi sintiendo como la sangre del cuello de Soubi se esparcía hasta llegar a él. El nombre que tenia escrito BELOVED sangraba y todo por ir en contra de el.

– Lo siento-

-ah llegado la hora de acabar esto Nisei- dijo Semei

-si, mi nombre es BELOVED y ah llegado el momento del fin- aquel nombre apareció en la mitad de su mano al igual que en la de Semei, estirándola unos lazos oscuros comenzaron a aparecer.

-Soubi- Ritsuka escondió su rostro en el pecho del mayor

-todo por que tus sentimientos están a medias- Ritsuka escucho como un susurro esas palabras –si no te decides lo mas probable es que Soubi muera y no puedas verlo mas-

Que era lo que había dicho ¿moriría? Pero de que estaba hablando su hermano ¿seria capaz de hacerlo? ¿De alejarlo de él?

-estoy listo para morir cuando Ritsuka lo decida-

–¡SOUBI!- No, no él no quería eso

-Soubi no puede escapar de las ordenes de Semei y por eso prefiere morir- dice burlándose Nisei – ¿que patético no crees? Por que no puedes ser un sacriface para él ese será su destino, él morirá con el nombre BELOVED-

-¡NOOOO!-

-pero hay otra forma Ritsuka solo déjalo, aléjate del lado de Soubi y le perdonare la vida- le dijo Semei en tono autoritario –ven aquí conmigo- le estira una mano.

Soubi estaba con la mirada perdida y él no podía creer lo que le decía. Él no se alejaría de Soubi por que él…Era la única persona que lo llenaba –Tú eres el único para mi ¡EL PELEADOR DE LOVELESS!- se abrazaron desesperadamente, el corazón del mayor no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-vasta de cursilerías ¡Destrúyete!- grito Nisei

NOTAS FINALES:

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¡Por que espero sus comentarios eh!

Recuerden que escribí esto hace mucho, a mis inicios como escritora, así que si no esta muy bien redactado me disculpo de antemano. También pasen por alto las faltas horrográficas.

Espero verlos en la última parte de este Fic; Capitulo 3. Simplemente Uno


	3. Chapter 3: Simplemente Uno

Capitulo 3: Simplemente Uno

En un segundo se vio besando apasionadamente los labios de Soubi sin importarle que su hermano se encontrara presente y que estuviera en medio de una pelea. No le importaba nada mas, solo la persona que se encontraba enfrente de él.

–Tú eres mi peleador no hay nadie mas para mi, solo tú- estiro su mano y acaricio la mejilla de el mayor. Este por el tacto cerro los ojos, no podía evitar sentirse enormemente feliz Ritsuka lo había elegido, lo había escogido a él.

– ¡Ritsuka!- lo abrazo nuevamente como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, y el pequeño solo se dejo abrazar sintiendo ese agradable aroma y esa calidez que no había sentido antes.

Sus labios se posicionaron sobre las marcas con el nombre BELOVED lamiendo toda la sangre que salía de ellas. El mayor podía sentirlo, el miedo y el dolor que había experimentado la primera vez que le dieron un nombre, estaba desapareciendo –LOVELESS- hasta ahora no se había puesto a pensar que era un hermoso nombre "sin amor" eso solo hacia que los enormes sentimientos que tenía por Ritsuka crecieran, él seria el único que lo amara y juntos se complementarían ya que él aunque anteriormente su nombre era BELOVED (amado) no era así.

Una enorme explosión de luz invadió el lugar, en un momento nadie había entendido que había pasado –La batalla ha finalizado- todos quedaron estupefactos Nisei se encontraba totalmente inmovilizado.

-¿pero que ah ocurrido aquí?- grito Natsuo

Semei se encontraba parado mirando al suelo, parecía diferente con una mirada que no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

-ah abandonado a su peleador en el último momento- decía Nagisa detrás de ellos –eres una vergüenza Aoyagi Semei-

Ritsuka que seguía abrazado de Soubi trato de acercarse a su hermano, de hablar con él, decirle algo, pero no sabia que decirle como explicarle que había escogido al mayor antes que a él –yo…-

-no tienes por que preocuparte por él Ritsuka- le contesto Ritsu que ya se encontraba con guardias –al sacrificio que ha abandonado la pelea y abandonado a su peleador solo le queda la vergüenza-

El pequeño no entendía ¿vergüenza a que se referían con eso? Y que le pasaría a su hermano ¿Qué le harían por las atrocidades que hizo?

– ¿Que pasara con Semei?-

Soubi le sujeto del brazo y lo jalo hacia él –vámonos- fue lo único que dijo

Ritsuka lo sabía, no volvería a ver a su querido aniki, pero… ¿Por qué se había comportado de esa forma? ¿Por qué no trataba bien a Soubi? ¿Por qué no lo quería? Si tan solo hubiera sido diferente, tal vez otra cosa hubiera sido, podrían haber sido felices.

Semei solo se limitaba ver como su hermano se marchaba con aquel sujeto que le había ordenado querer al pequeño. Sus planes no habían salido como él quería, vivir solos en un mundo solo Ritsuka, él y los animales que los acompañarían, pero lo sabia; si atacaba ahora podría separarlos, Soubi no se atrevería a contradecirlo aunque su nombre ya no fuera BELOVED algo dentro de él le obligaría a obedecerle pero lo único que conseguiría seria que Ritsuka lo odiara y era lo menos que quería, no le importaba los demás pero no soportaría que el pequeño le odiara… no él, así que dejo que se marchara.

–Has ganado- y lo aceptaba pero este no seria su final, si había surgido una vez de la muerte lo haría de nueva cuenta, conseguiría que Ritsuka olvidara a Soubi, si había conseguido borrar sus recuerdo de infancia lo conseguiría de nuevo, y su otooto no tendría mas remedio que refugiarse en sus brazos. Estaba todo calculado.

Los guardias se lo llevaron, lo mantendrían encerrado hasta saber que hacer con él.

Todo parecía regresar a la normalidad.

Se encontraba de nueva cuenta en el departamento de Soubi, pero era diferente de las otras veces que había ido. Su corazón latía fuertemente, lo sabia en pocas palabras se le había declarado a Soubi y ahora este se aprovechaba de eso, pero aunque no sabia que pasaría con Semei por ahora solo podía sentir un enorme calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Inclinándose se dio cuenta de que las crueles cicatrices que marcaba no solamente el cuerpo de Soubi si no también su alma ya no estaban -¿Qué ha pasado con ellas?- dijo pasando su mano por donde debería estar el nombre, ahora solo estaban lo que para Semei había sido un collar.

–Ahora puedes marcarme tú- El mayor sujeto su mano

–no, nunca lo hare- ¿Qué? ¿Marcarle? El no seria capas de hacerle algo tan cruel como eso

-¿acaso no me quieres?-

¿Cómo el mayor podía decirle algo como eso, siendo que lo había escogido encima de su hermano? –Claro que te quiero, es solo que yo no…- toco su blanco cuello – no podría lastimarte-

Era eso lo que le gustaba más de Ritsuka de su pequeño niño, él nunca lastimaría a nadie

–no me lastimas, solo marcas en mi cuerpo tú permanencia, solo seré tuyo y de nadie mas- dijo embozando una cálida sonrisa

Eso cambiaba las cosas ¿Cómo podía convencerle tan rápido? ¿Suyo? Al fin seria suyo, seria de LOVELESS, en el cuerpo de Soubi solo existiría un nombre, y seria el suyo.

–Al final te has enamorado- Soubi se encontraba abrazándolo fuertemente

Al oír esas palabras toda su cara se torno carmín – deja de decir tonterías- trato de zafarse

-estoy tan feliz-

-¡Soubi!-

El mayor levanto el rostro del pequeño colocando ambas manos en sus mejillas y depositando un tierno beso que se trasformaría en uno apasionado y lleno de deseo.

-Te amo-

Por primera vez esas palabras no le molestaron ni le incomodaron en lo absoluto, sabia que decía la verdad y le gustaba –yo también- se armo de valor y lo dijo ¿Cuánto tiempo y cuanto sufrimiento había tenido que pasar para decir esa simple frase?

Soubi lo empujo hasta la cama –no puedo soportarlo mas- quedaron frente a frente dirigiéndose a sus labios, empezaron a besarse de nueva cuenta pero este beso era mas tierno que el anterior, sintiendo la lengua del mayor como invadía la suya el beso comenzó a tomar mas fuerza, mas lujuria, mas placer. Metiendo sus manos en la playera de Ritsuka empezó a pasearse por su vientre pasando sus dedos por el ombligo hasta subir al pecho.

¿Por que permitía tal cosa? él solo era un niño, no podía tener esa clase de necesidades, la primera vez que lo conoció ciertamente quería que le quitara la cola pero ahora que se veía en esa situación en verdad ¿lo haría?

Los gemidos comenzaban a aparecer, el simple hecho de que esas manos le tocaran era tan… ¿excitante? Su pulso definitivamente se había vuelto loco.

Besando su cuello comenzó a bajar el cierre de la chamarra poco a poco para quitar la ropa que lo separaba de la piel de su amado, una vez fuera la chamarra la aventó al suelo para empezar a quitar la playera del pequeño y dejar al descubierto ese blanco torso

-"La piel de un niño ¿puede ser tan suave?"- pazo por la mente de Soubi al tener a su merced el pequeño cuerpo

Pasando su legua por los botones rosas de Ritsuka los empezó a succionar jugando con ellos.

-Soubi ¿Que haces?-

-¿Acaso no te gusta?-

-¿pero que estas diciendo?-

Ritsuka no había sentido tanto placer junto y eso que solo le estaban tocando como seria cuando…

-"No deja de pensar en esas cosas" pero su mente, no su cuerpo le decía que dejara que el mayor continuara

Se estaba perdiendo ya no estaba razonando como el quisiera, el placer le envolvía todo el cuerpo, lo volvía loco y jalando a Soubi lo beso apasionadamente aprisionando los labios del mayor que de igual forma le devolvía el beso

Ritsuka ahora solo quería una cosa que la piel que los separa ya no existiera que se rompiera y pudiera ser uno con el mayor, solo quería estar siempre con Soubi, solo eso.

Una vez libre de aquel beso, el mayor dirigió toda su atención al pantalón del pequeño desabotonándolo lo bajo poco a poco hasta dejar al descubierto el miembro de Ritsuka que comenzaba a levantarse y tomar forma, al verlo Soubi se sonrojo subiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo a un nivel inimaginable y sin resistir mas empezó a lamer la entrepierna y con su mano empezar a masajear el miembro.

-pero que… ¿Soubi?- Se levanto asustado

El mayor levanto la mirada y le sonrío -me gustas demasiado- tal vez estaba yendo demasiado rápido pero no podía contener los deseos enormes que surgían en el, Ritsuka simplemente era adorable

-pero que dices…- Ritsuka se volvió a costar, tapándose la cara de la vergüenza

Soubi se levanto de la cama y comienzo a quitarse la playera, quedando enfrente del pequeño que al mirarlo su cara comenzó a tornarse más roja, cerrando los ojos sin darse cuenta.

-"Su piel es tan blanca" ¡Soubi!-

Soubi se recostó encima del pelinegro, sujetando su rostro mientras lo acariciaba con delicadeza.

-Abre tus ojos- Susurro al oído.

-¡Soubi!-

¿Cuantas veces ya había dicho su nombre? Pero le parecía insuficientes tenia que creer lo que estaba pasando y lo que estaban haciendo.

Entrelazando su mano, Soubi llevo la mano de Ritsuka hacia arriba sujetándola fuertemente, y con sus labios empezó a bajar por el pecho.

-Soubi-

¿Cómo podría describir las sensaciones que el mayor le hacia sentir? Simplemente no podría.

Ritsuka no podía con tantas sensaciones juntas, y recostándose en la cama coloco sus manos en su boca para callar cualquier sonido que quisiera salir de ella.

El mayor ¿cuantas veces había soñado con este momento? El tenerlo entre sus brazos, tocar esa piel tan blanca y fina, el olor que su cuerpo desprendía era tan embriagador y lo deseaba con anhelo.

La cola de Ritsuka se movía de un lado al otro, sus orejas se encontraban inclinadas se veía realmente lindo, sonrojado cubriéndose con ambas manos el rostro –te amo- volvió a repetir, esto solo hacia que el menor se cohibiera mas –seré gentil- dijo con sutil voz.

La cola y las orejas desaparecerían de un momento a otro, el encuentro de dos personas que se habían enamorado estaba en proceso, las paredes como el techo eran los únicos testigos que silenciaban los gemidos que escapaban de ambas voces y ahora ni la piel seria capaz de separarlos.

El pequeño se ocultaba entre las sabanas, mientras el mayor lo miraba con impaciente amor –vamos sal ya de las sabanas no seas penoso- decía con sensualidad.

–Soubi- Sonrojado su cabello negro hizo aparición

El mayor se abalanzo donde Ritsuka se encontraba y comenzó a acariciar con insistencia su cabeza –te vez mas lindo sin ellas-

–no digas eso ¿Y ahora, como voy a salir a la calle?- Erizándosele la piel

-Ritsuka tienes 13 años los jóvenes de esta edad ya son prematuros nadie lo notara- contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Soubi… ¡QUEEE! ¿Q-que clase de jóvenes conoces?-

-no te enojes lo tenia calculado, usaras unas orejas y cola falsa-

Los ojos de Ritsuka se dirigieron al cuello del mayor realmente se veía diferente sin esa horrible cicatriz que marcaba su cuello

-ahora soy tuyo- El mayor se dio cuenta de la mirada del pequeño

*ah* eso le había gustado la felicidad invadía su ser, se sentía realmente bien Ritsuka se acerco a Soubi, escribiría su nombre y finalmente solo serian uno.

NOTAS FINALES:

A nadie le importa en donde esta el verdadero peleador de loveless a si que en este fic especialmente ritsuka se quedara con soubi a la mie%&# con el verdadero peleador. Así que no pregunten en ¿Dónde demonios esta?

Es el final espero les gustara como para dejarme un comentario.

Lo escribí hace mucho, de mis primeros fic´s. Y apenas lo subo por que, y aunque no lo crean, hace poco me di cuenta que no lo habia concluido hahaha, no se enojen ¿Si?

El documento estaba guardado, y olvidado hahaha.


End file.
